Sin condena no hay pecado
by emilie18
Summary: Santana Lopez ha hecho muchas cosas mal, no más que el resto de su familia. Pero algunos errores del pasado simplemente no se pueden borrar. Quinn lucha Advertencia, M es por muchos motivos. Capítulo 12, donde nos habíamos quedado en Condenada antes de ser juzgada
1. Chapter 1

Tenía otra cuenta pero se me ha olvidado haha si recuerdan la historia decidlo y subo el resto de capítulos hasta donde os quedaseis.

PRÓLOGO

Han pasado muchos años desde que Santana finalizó sus estudios en el instituto MaCkenley. Tras ello, continuó su formación académica en la universidad de Lima, concretamente en la facultad de Derecho.

Al poco tiempo de haber empezado su primer año, sus padres la llamaron para comunicarle la muerte de su hermano Carlos, algo que nunca llegó a superar. Su tristeza era tal que de alguna forma influyó en su relación con Brittany, intentaba dar lo mejor de sí pero se veía incapaz de darle felicidad a aquella chica que siempre le había hecho feliz, por ello, y con mucho sentir, decidió romper, para que Brittany pudiera seguir adelante con otra persona. Su dolor le consumió tanto que por unos años dejó de lado su vida social hasta terminar sus estudios.

Al graduarse, le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en un famoso bufete de abogados cuya oficina estaba en el distrito de Manhattan. El nombre de la firma era Will&Browser.

Después de llevar viviendo en Nueva York unos meses, asistió a una fiesta que organizaba su antiguo amigo Kurt por el día de San Valentín, donde se reencontró con más gente como su amiga Quinn.

Hoy estás increíblemente irresistible – Dijo Quinn. Al principio Santana la miró confundida, no sabía si su amiga estaba enterada de lo que podían significar esas palabras entre mujeres.¿Quería flirtear con ella o era simplemente un cumplido?

La noche era joven y el alcohol era una invitación al hedonismo entre dos cuerpos que se frotaban constantemente.

Nunca he bailado con otra mujer – dijo Quinn cuando sus miradas se encontraron – Y me resulta interesante.

-Me gusta el cambio que has dado. Me pregunto si tus manos son tan sensacionales como tu ego.

Soy madre soltera y con dos hijos, creo que experiencia sexual tengo de sobra. ¿Tendrás tú tanta confianza en ti misma como para aceptar lo que te estoy proponiendo? - Era un reto que ambas querían aceptar. Nadie podía negar que la química entre ellas era tan caliente como una olla expres.

Quinn estaba tumbada sobre la cama pensando en lo que se había estado perdiendo todos esos años- Ha sido maravilloso. Ahora entiendo por qué algunas chicas experimentan con sus amigas. Pero que quede claro, esto sólo ha sido una vez.

¿Y por qué no dos?- preguntó la latina.

Quien dice dos dice tres, cuatro, cinco... tuvieron unos cuántos encuentros amorosos hasta que decidieron formalizar su relación. Después de estar juntas por un año decidieron casarse, de esa forma Santana podría adoptar a los dos hijos de Quinn, que eran Beth y Brian. Beth nació cuando Quinn aún estaba en el instituto. Sin embargo, Brian era hijo de su profesor de la universidad, al principio Quinn tenía cierto resentimiento con este hijo pues le culpaba de ser el motivo por el que tuvo que dejar sus estudios, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que realmente nunca había sido tan buena estudiante.

Fuera como fuere, ambas consiguieron formar una familia en la que se aceptaban y se querían mutuamente. Vivían felices y ajenos a la suerte que corría otras personas.

CAPÍTULO 1

Cada mañana se despertaba oliendo el delicioso aroma del café. Caminó a hurtadillas hasta ver a su mujer en la cocina preparando pancakes para toda la familia. Silenciosamente se le acercó por detrás hasta rodearla con sus brazos – Mmm. Huele rico.

Sólo dices eso porque estás acostumbrada. Recuerdo que solías odiarlo – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Santana le daba dulces besos en el cuello.

¿Yooo? ¡Qué mentirosa, siempre me ha encantado!- La voz ronca matinal de Santana era irresistible. La latina entrelazó sus manos mientras preparaban el desayuno.

¿Has visto el tiempo? Creo que hoy lloverá – espetó Quinn mirando la ventana.

Yo creo que no lloverá y que podremos seguir con nuestra rutina – Santana estaba segura que no iba a llover.

Escucharon unos pasos tan veloces como caballos galopando en una carrera – Mamás, gracias por haberme dejado lavar mi ropa aquí anoche, pero ahora me tengo que ir al campus. ¿Queréis que lleve a Brian al instituto? - Preguntó Beth, quien por cierto estaba siguiendo los pasos de Santana, estudiaba Derecho.

Desayunar juntos antes de salir de casa era una regla que se estableció hace mucho tiempo en esa casa, asi que forzaron a todos los miembros a desayunar en familia.

¿Beth, has pensado ya en qué campo te vas a especializar?- preguntó Santana.

-No lo sé aún.

- Lo digo porque si quieres meterte a Derecho Civil podría conseguirte un buen trabajo en

Will&Browser.

-Un amigo de clase me ha dicho que Derecho Criminal da mucho dinero

¿Un amigo cercano quizás?- preguntó Quinn sugestivamente.

-Escucha Beth, si te metes en Derecho Criminal podrías verte envuelta en asuntos turbios, no lo hagas simplemente porque un chico te lo diga, ese motivo no merece la pena.

Tras eso se produjo un breve silencio, Beth estaba pensativa, sus madres preocupadas por su futuro, y Brian...él tenía otros asuntos pendientes que resolver. Poco a poco cada uno se fue a donde se suponía que debía estar. En el caso de Santana en el coche yendo al trabajo, sabía que le esperaba un duro día, divorcios, herencias, etc. Amaba su trabajo porque le permitía sacar a Snixx y le pagaban por ello. En su camino dio con un semáforo en rojo, a pocos metros de una mujer que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente para comprobar sus sospechas, no había duda, era la sombra de un viejo amor que había caído en el olvido.

¿Brittany?- preguntó Santana. Ella no respondió. Santana repitió su nombre otra vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La zarandeó levemente y volvió a no tener respuesta. De pronto escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban, y una mano ruda que le alejó de la rubia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de qué estacaba ocurriendo, vio a una chica derramar una botella de agua sobre Brittany, y al instante la rubia recuperó su conciencia.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Brittany.

Te desmayaste – contestó la otra persona – Toma, te he conseguido una botella de agua, azúcar, y una naranja. Necesitas vitaminas.

La rubia movió su mirada de un lado a otro intentando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciese. Fue entonces cuando vio a la latina.- ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!-preguntó histérica.

Yo...yo...yo vivo en Nueva York – no sabía qué decir, no entendía nada.

-¡No me refiero en Nueva York, me refiero aquí exactamente!

-Te...te vi en el suelo y… vine a ayudar.

Sí, y has sido de graaan ayuda – dijo la otra persona sarcásticamente. Por primera vez Santana miró directamente a la chica que estaba allí. Se trataba de una chica joven, de pelo moreno, y ojos oscuros. Y aunque su piel era tan blanca como la nieve era... como mirarse en un espejo.


	2. capítulo 2 y 3

Nota:

lopz y Guest : si, es la misma historia. Lo que pasa que perdí la cuenta. Estoy pensando en subir todos los capítulos hasta donde me quedé. ¿O os gusta más que la vuelva a subir poco a poco?

RM: gracias haha, ¿tú prefieres que suba también todo de golpe? Lo cierto es que como el otro ordenador murió perdí la cuenta de aquí y demás sitios haha. Sí, más o menos me decanté, siempre puede haber giros pero la verdad es que desde el capítulo en el que me quedé Quinn y Santana se convirtieron en principales y Brittany dejó de salir tanto. Por eso ya me decidí con Quinn y Santana. (Es que dejó de salir porque había otros problemas haha)

Gabu: a ello voy hehe a seguir.

Me gustaría que me enviaseis reviews para decirme vuestra opinión.

CHAPTER 2

Era como mirarse en un espejo.

¿Quién demonios eres? - preguntó Santana mirando a la otra persona. El ambiente se estaba haciendo denso.

Brittana estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué preguntaba eso, y por alguna razón a la desconocida no le gustaba tampoco- Mira, seas quién seas, con todo respeto, no es tu problema.

Cierto, no es mi problema quien seas, pero ella es mi problema porque es mi amiga- dijo Santana, quién al intentar acercarse a Brittany para hablar se dio cuenta que la falda que vestía era muy corta. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para tener un mejor campo de visión de aquellas cremosas piernas. ¡Por Dios, qué piernas!

¡¿Amigas?!- contestó Brittany riendo. - ¡Me abandonaste!-voceó- Cuando decidiste que nuestra relación había terminado no quisiste ni hablarme, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada ¡Nada! No hablamos desde hace diecisiete años, no me vengas con el cuento de que somos amigas.

Dame tu celular y hablamos- propuso la latina.

-Yo no tengo celular, eso es de burgueses. Además no tengo nada que contar.

La desconocida al ver que la conversación no iba por buen camino decidió intervenir apartando levemente a Santana de Brittany- En otras palabras, ella no quiere verte.

Con brusquedad la latina quitó del medio a la desconocida, y ésta misma empujó a Santana como réplica -La próxima vez que te vea te mataré- Ambas empezaron a forcejar levemente, sin causar graves daños, hasta que intervino Brittany para poner distancia entre ellas y dar un aviso de algo que había estado observando desde hacía unos minutos. - ¡¿Queréis parar ya?!-dijo seriamente- ¿Emily, has visto al hombre que está cruzando la calle?

La cara de la desconocida, Emily, cambió de un gesto de enojo a miedoso – Es uno de ellos-susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escuchasen. Jaló del brazo a Brittany -¡Vamonos de aquí!-gritó antes de salir corriendo con la rubia. Fue tan rápido que Santana no tuvo tiempo de responder, pero sí de oír sus voces en la distancia diciendo- ¿Crees que Santana tendrá problemas?

-No creo, le ha visto de malas conmigo, pensará que es un cliente o algo.

Cuando salió corriendo tras ellas ya no las encontró, y sus voces desaparecieron como si un hechizo les obligase a callar. El hombre que mencionaron hace unos instantes apareció junto a ella. - ¿Quién eres y por qué estabas con ellas? - preguntó el hombre con un tono amenazador, oscuro.

Recordando lo que tenía oído en la distancia respondió – Soy una cliente.

¿Es la primera vez que contactas con ellas? - volvió a preguntar, pero ahora frente a frente.

-Si.

Entonces no sabrás dónde están...-se dijo a sí - ¡Mierda, esas zorras siempre se escapan! - dijo pateando un contenedor de basura.

Santana sabía que algo debía hacer, pero no ahora. Tenía que hablar con Quinn, no podían dejar que Brittany viviera en un barrio tan peligroso, menos cerca de una chica como aquella, quién debía ser su novia o algo. Podía verse que la chica era peligrosa, y este hombre aún peor.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el auto, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho su ex, y tenía razón. Cuando terminó su relación no quiso mantener la amistad, la dejo sola. Hubo algunas noches en el pasado en las que se arrepintió por aquella severa decisión. Y ahora ,de alguna manera, sentía que debía hacer esto por ella, para perdonarse a sí misma.

Por la noche, en casa, se acercó a Quinn con un gesto serio.

Amor, acuérdate que mañana tiras tú la basura- dijo Quinn.

-Si.

-Y que también mañana eres tú quien vas a buscar a Brian al colegio.

-Si.

Y que...

¡Calla un segundo!- rogó Santana- Tengo que contarte algo muy importante y no me estás dejando.

-Perdón. Continua.

Santana nerviosa le contó todo lo que pudo sobre su encuentro, aunque no era nada concisa porque nada vio exactamente.

Santana, yo no sé si debemos ayudar- confesó Quinn con tristeza- Me apena lo que está sucediendo con Brittany, pero no sabemos nada con certeza y tenemos unos hijos de los que cuidar.

A lo mejor nosotras no corremos ese peligro- contestó la latina intentando convencer a su esposa, aunque no con mucha fuerza pues ella misma no estaba segura si quería hacerlo pese a todas las consecuencias. Quinn sabiendo lo que su mujer necesitaba en ese momento, le dio la mano y la apretó con una reconfortante fuerza- Santana, entiendo por qué lo quieres hacer,de verdad que si, pero ahora somos madres, nos debemos a nuestros hijos, debemos protegerles para que ellos nunca conozcan el peligro.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía es que eso era algo que no podían evitar para uno de ellos, pues uno de sus hijos ya conocía ese barrio.

En otra parte de Nueva York, muy lejos de aquél lugar al que la familia Lopez-Fabray llamaban hogar, se encontraban Emily y Brittany.

Hoy hemos tenido suerte – dijo Brittany- Emily, debes hablar con el grupo para solucionar ese problema que tenéis con los la calle Novena.

Para saber cómo entender a Emily, hay un par de cosas que se deben contar. Es una chica de diecisiete años que vive en "La Chicana" un barrio latino de Nueva madre vivió en Lima, Ohio, hasta que sus padres la patearon de casa por haberse quedado embarazada. Por ello se fue a Nueva York buscando una mejor vida para su hija y para ella. Allí nadie la juzgaría por lo que pasó, aunque en realidad nadie sabe toda la verdad de cómo pasó.

Los primeros meses en los que se quedó en la ciudad no fueron excesivamente costosos, pudo usar sus ahorros, pero cuando Emily nació los gastos crecieron enormemente. Se juró a sí misma que su hija nunca pasaría hambre, para sobrevivir tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios.

Ya se lo comentaré, mamá- contestó Emily a Brittany.

Para mantener a ambas con un nivel de vida rozando la clase media, Brittany, tenía que trabajar horas extra (si es que se le puede llamar así). Ese empleo estaba en "La Chicana" por lo que se trasladó a vivir allí. Se integró perfectamente, incluso aprendió español como si fuera una sabía que su hija,Emily, no era una santa, sabía que formaba parte de una banda de la calle porque es todo lo que hacían los chicos de su edad en busca de protección.

Por cierto, hoy voy a trabajar toda la noche, no vayas de fiesta que sé que mañana tienes examen – Advirtió severamente.

También sabía que a su hija le gustaba fumar un poco de cannabis y el alcohol...¡Eso lo hace cualquier adolescente! No podía prohibirle completamente esas cosas mayormente porque estaba en una banda y en algún momento le mandarían hacerlo, lo que sí podía hacer es restringir era su exceso de consumo. Lo único que no lograba controlar era las veces que su hija tenía sexo, Emily amaba a los hombres demasiado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo ello, Emily tenía un propósito por el que luchar y no dejarse llevar por el vicio, luchaba por conseguir una beca que le permitiese ir a la universidad y llevar a su madre lejos de esa vida.

CHAPTER 3

Santana había sacado algo en claro en estos días. Brittany no pasaba todas las mañanas por el lugar en el que la vio. Intentó un par de veces encontrarse con ella con esperanzas de hablar.

Quinn por su parte sabía que su mujer estaba tensa por aquél asunto y que seguramente intentaría hallar alguna forma de hablar con su primer amor. Se prometió a sí misma que no lo iba a permitir, no se trataba de celos, sino de seguridad. Por eso mismo, a escondidas de su mujer, contrató un detective que pudiera buscar a su amiga. Ya pensaría qué hacer cuando la encontrase.

Las dos estaban abrazadas en la cama, pero sus rostros no se miraban, su cara mostraba su ausencia. Desde su alcoba pudieron darse cuenta que su hijo, Brian, se había despertado.

¿A dónde va?-preguntó Santana levantándose de la cama.

-¿Por qué crees que va a algún sitio?

Santana agarró el reloj digital que siempre tienen en una mesa cercana a la cama. - ¿En serio, Quinn?-dijo mirándola incrédulamente - ¿Desde cuando se levanta Brian un sábado a las ocho de la mañana para no ir a ningún sitio?

Cuando salieron de su habitación,Brian ya estaba vestido y preparado para irse.

¿Brian, dónde vas?-preguntó dulcemente Quinn.

Voy a...salir con unos amigos – dijo un tanto apurado. Como toda madre, Quinn no podía dejar que se marchase sin una bufanda aunque era un día caluroso.

Gracias- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tras irse ambas madres tornaron a un tono muy serio- ¿Tú le has creído?-preguntó la latina.

-No.

Esperaron un tiempo mínimo para seguirlo con el auto. Brian se había desplazado un par de calles en su propio carro,tomó la rotonda y buscó un sitio donde aparcar. Allí se encontró con una pandilla, la mayoría se trataba de chicos jóvenes de segunda generación estadounidense, en su mayoría mexicano, cubanos, etc. Quinn y Santana se mantenían a una distancia prudente, dadas la mano observaban con incredulidad cómo su hijo le cedía la plata a uno de ellos, el cual por algún motivo no estaba contento. Continuó gritando y arrojando el dinero al suelo. Fue entonces cuando vio a una chica tomando la plata del pavimento, era Emily.

El matrimonio se percató que su hijo tenía graves problemas, parecía como si estuviera endeudado... pero...¿por qué? Últimamente estaban más pendientes de las decisiones de futuro de Beth, bueno en realidad siempre habían estado más pendientes de ella, pero nunca llegaron a imaginar que su hijo tuviera problemas de este tipo.

Uno del grupo, enfadado sacó una navaja y se acercó peligrosamente a su pequeño. Asustadas jadearon.

Santana, tienes que hacer algo-sollozó Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos por miedo a lo que pudieran hacerle a su pequeño. No era para menos, y aunque la latina no lo reconociera abiertamente la razón por la que no dijo nada y sólo asintió fue porque no estaba segura de que la voz no le fuera a temblar al hablar.

Reaccionaron cuando vieron que por algún motivo Emily se puso en medio y señalaba su propio peso, lo interpretaron como una forma de decir que ella se encargaba del asunto, lo que no entendieron de qué exactamente hasta que repentinamente Emily golpeó a Brian en la pierna. Por lo que éste cayó al suelo. Y una vez ahí siguió golpeando. Quinn enojada iba a llamar a la policía, pero Santana sabía que esa chica le estaba salvando la vida a su hijo, ella no estaba armada y probablemente el resto sí.

Decidieron intervenir usando la bocina del auto,en seguida dieron la voz de alarma y el grupo se dispersó. Quinn corrió a abrazar a su hijo y Santana persiguió a la chica en el auto mientras ella iba corriendo sin ningún medio de transporte. Finalmente la atrapó en un callejón sin salida. Emily intentó escapar por una alta alambrada pero cuando estaba en ello, Santana chocó el carro suavemente para asustarla. Lo que consiguió fue que Emily perdiera el equilibrio y se cayese encima del parachoques del auto.

¡Ufff, qué golpe!-dijo Emily dolorida-¡Por poco me matas!

No seas exagerada – contestó Santana saliendo del carro para comprobar si la chica había sufrido algún daño.

Emily sabía que debía disimular, en su estado no podría seguir corriendo así que la única opción era ser simpática- ¡Chica, qué casualidad, o nos vemos siempre o no nos vemos nunca!

La última vez que nos vimos no fuiste muy agradable conmigo – dijo Santana viendo a la chica de arriba a bajo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que esta persona era menor de edad? Espera...¿eso significaba que Brittany salía con una menor?

Mujer, todo te lo tomas muy en serio, eran bromas – continuó mintiendo la chica.

-Voy a ser directa, ¿qué quería esa gente de mi hijo?

¿Tu hijo?-preguntó Emily con una cara muy escéptica.- ¿Te refieres a Brian?

Ignorando las implicaturas de esas preguntas continuó la conversación - ¿Qué quería esa gente de Brian? ¿Por qué estaban dispuestos a matarlo?

Nerviosa, la menor miraba de un lugar a otro mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello – Yo no... eso es algo que debes preguntar a tu hijo. Yo sólo quiero el dinero.

Tú te interpusiste, le salvaste – dijo Santana mandando un mensaje de agradecimiento que ninguna de las dos tuvo que pronunciar en alta voz.

Sí – contestó, esta vez mirándole directamente. Ambas sabían que era "de nada".

Daré el dinero que sea necesario para que se aleje tu pandilla de mi hijo, pero necesito que me cuentes todo – dijo con severidad. Lo que Santana no sabía era que brian ya había dado todo el dinero que debía y que ahora mismo era cuestión de respeto.

Si te soy sincera le falta por pagar muy poco, el problema es que ya no se trata de dinero – dijo mezclando la verdad con la mentira con esperanzas de ganar un poco más de lo que vino a buscar – No me gusta entrar en detalles cuando no es asunto mío. Tu hijo comió muy bien, bebió mucho y tuvo una gran cantidad de sexo, y el muy huevón dio un cheque falso y puso su verdadero nombre.

Santana no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos- Espera un momento...¿me estás diciendo que mi hijo ha tenido sexo con prostitutas?

Y que se ha emborrachado, ha robado, pero si sólo te quieres quedar con la anécdota sí, se ha acostado con putas. Eso sucedió hace tres meses, por cada día que tu hijo viva mi banda pierde respeto y si pierdes respeto nadie te teme. - espetó Emily intentando explicar el problema – Normalmente estos conflictos se resuelven de dos formas, dolor físico o podríamos aumentar un poco la cantidad de dinero, lo justo para que la gente perciba el miedo que ha tenido la víctima que ha sido capaz de dar más de lo que realmente debía.

En ese momento, Quinn y Brian lograron alcanzarlas. Quinn sin pensar se lanzó como una loca sobre la chica que confiada en la situación optó por no defenderse, pues sabía que Santana separaría a su mujer de ella- ¡Túúú, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho a mi pequeño! ¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡Mi mujer es de las mejores abogados de este maldito país, te voy a destrozar!

¡Quinn, Quinn, cariño tranquilizate! - susurró Santana agarrando su cintura.- Shuu, nena, esto es más complicado de lo que parece- susurró a su oído. Si en algo era buena Santana, era en saber cómo calmar a su esposa. - Si esta chica habla, puedes destrozar la vida de nuestro hijo. Nunca tendría un puesto importante.

¿Qué quiere?-dijo Quinn entre sollozos sabiendo que si la situación era tal, es porque algo muy malo había hecho su hijo.

Mil doscientos dólares más, de ese modo la banda se olvidará de todo el asunto, con esa cantidad vuestro Brian seguirá siendo santo y puro- contestó sin dudar. Obviamente a la banda le iba a dar quinientos únicamente, y no le gustaba lo que hacía con el dolor ajeno pero necesitaba el dinero. No dudaron ni un momento en ir al banco más cercano para darle lo que pidió. Quinn estaba enfadada, decepcionada, y en sí superada por la situación. Si no fuera por su esposa que le confrontaba se hubiera derrumbado. Por su parte Santana aunque intentaba ayudar seguía como esta mañana, distante. Cuando todo parecía terminado, la muchacha tomó el dinero y emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa. Antes de irse, Santana se alejó un segundo con ella para hacerle una petición que necesitaba aclarar- Escucha, me gustaría hablar con tu novia.

La chica sorprendida, y comprendiendo el malentendido respondió- Te estás equivocando.

-Ya sé que no quieres que hable con ella, pero debo...

Emily comprobó que seguía sin entender- No, es que Brittany no es mi novia. Vivo con ella, eso creo que lo has entendido, pero escucha bien, no es mi novia. No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea tan enferma y pervertida.

¿Me das el número de tu celular?-preguntó Santana nerviosa- De ese modo Quinn y yo podríamos verla y disculparnos porque cuando nos fuimos,la dejamos atrás.

Yo no tengo celular, eso es de burgueses – contestó seria – Y sé que tu intención es calmar tu conciencia, pero tu mujer no se siente mal por lo que hizo. Además no creo que quiera tus disculpas, creo que no quiere ni verte.

Igualmente, dale esto – dijo Santana sacando la cartera en la que guarda las tarjetas de invitación de todos los restaurantes y cafeterías que le han gustado. Le dio una en concreto- Dile que voy todas las mañanas a esta cafetería entre las 10:00 am y las 10:45 am.

-No tienes muchas posibilidades.

-Yo amo a Quinn, para mí ella es ...todo, el aire que respiro, la necesito como necesito el comer, pero hasta que no arregle todo lo que hice mal en el pasado creo que no volveré a ser feliz. El otro día cuando la vi tirada en el suelo me di cuenta que debo solucionar el pasado, la culpa no me deja dormir por las noches.

Emily sin saber qué decir. Por un lado creía que Santana debía saber muchas cosas que seguramente no supiera, por otro lado, ahora ya todo daba igual- Puesss... muy bien, enhorabuena. La verdad es que a mí no me importa.

Quinn esperando en el coche sabía que una vez que llegasen al hogar se avecinaba un momento intenso, las cosas iban a cambiar y mucho. El golpe que su hijo le había dado sin pretenderlo fue realmente doloroso, y poco oportuno. Justamente ahora que de alguna manera sabía que los remordimientos de su mujer habían regresado con gran fuerza. Estaba dispuesta a solucionar ella misma los problemas de su mujer, lo que no tuvo en cuenta y le dijo su detective posteriormente es que ya no existía ninguna mujer que se llamase Brittany Susan Pierce.


	3. Capítulo 12, donde nos habíamos quedado

Desde el capítulo 12 de Condenada antes de ser juzgada

CAPÍTULO 12

Las salidas nocturnas de Emily para ayudar a su amiga Stacy empezaban a ser sospechosas, pero el matrimonio aprovechaba esas noches de relajación para tener sexo salvaje y apasionado. Ayer tocó probar la postura de la zarigüeya coja que consiste en... mejor no decir en qué consiste. Por la mañana, desnudas en la habitación pudieron disfrutar de su desayuno a sabiendas de que sus hijos estaban dormidos, o eso creían.

Se untaban la nata la una a la otra para poder mojar la fresa en el cuerpo de su esposa- Estoy pensando que mis padres podrían venir a hacernos una pequeña visita- dijo Santana.

Quinn puso mala cara- Cariño, no me malinterpretes, me encantan tus padres pero hablar de ellos en un momento como este es lo más anti erótico que se te podía haber ocurrido.

-No estamos teniendo sexo ahora mismo.

No pero...-balbuceaba Quinn- es un momento postsexo, ciertas conversaciones deberían estar prohibidas en esos momentos. Se hablan de otras cosas.

¡Al diablo!-dijo Santana sonriendo sobre su esposa- Nosotras no somos una pareja convencional, tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablar de todo.

Es cierto mi vida, estaría bien que vinieran - contestó Quinn mirando amorosamente a su esposa- Hace mucho tiempo que no ven a los niños, y así podrían conocer a...

-Ya, esa es la intención también. Aunque no lo queramos, esa niña va a formar parte de nuestra familia durante un tiempo, de modo que deberíamos introducirla un poco a nuestras costumbres.

Quinn con una mueca de desaprobación ajena contestó- No le va a gustar nada.

Al igual que no le gustará saber que la vamos a comprar un celular, pero tendrá que aprender a adaptarse a la situación, no puede ni estar aislada de lo que sucede en esta casa, ni puede andar por el mundo sin decir donde está o qué hace- replicó Santana.

Anda, ven aquí guerrera mía- dijo Quinn acercando sus labios. Con pasión se dieron un gran beso que demostraba el cariño y respeto que ambas se tenían.

Me estoy acordando de la primera vez que te vi- dijo Quinn sonriendo ante el recuerdo- Pensé que eras la chica más protestona del mundo. Creo que estabas discutiendo con el director porque querías ir a la clase avanzada de español pero no podías porque tenías demasiadas asignaturas.

Yo cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras la chica más metiche que había conocido- dijo riendo ganándose un codazo por parte de su esposa.- y con la que me casaría.

-Eso es mentira, no pensaste eso la primera vez.

Vale, lo admito - dijo Santana- lo último no lo pensé la primera vez, lo he añadido yo ahora, pero lo cierto es que no me puedo imaginar una mejor madre para mis hijos.

-Hablando de nuestros hijos...

¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Santana algo preocupada.

-¿No te parece que están muy raros últimamente?

-Sí, aunque también es normal. Se tienen que acostumbrar a una nueva y complicada situación. Necesitarán tiempo para saber como aceptar todo esto, al fin y al cabo son unos chicos muy inocentes.

La noche anterior hicieron todo menos inocencia. Sus madres no lo sabían, pero Brian y Beth habían decidido salir juntos esa noche para investigar donde realmente iban Emily y Rachel. Por mucho que Rachel estuviera en todas esas ocasiones ninguno de los dos se fiaba de lo que ahí pasaba. Les siguieron hasta un club que le era muy familiar a Brian. Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fueron mujeres bailando desnudas en un escenario, por un lado a ambos les alivió que no fuese ahí donde se encontrarán a Emily, sino en la barra bailando con toda la ropa aunque de manera muy sexy para poner copas, la cliente a la que más copas le ponía era Rachel que de vez en cuando intentaba tocar pero Emily no la dejaba porque ponía una cara de demasiado pervertida.

Ahí está el tiburón

Ahí está el tiburón

Se la llevo el tiburón, el tiburón

Ahí está el tiburón

Ahí está el tiburón

Se la llevo el tiburón, el tiburón

No pares, sigue, sigue

No pares, sigue, sigue

No pares, sigue, sigue

Esta fiesta no termina (x2)

La miniSantana, Emily, bailaba eróticamente con una de sus compañeras mientras no sólo atraía a la clientela, también hizo que Brian y Beth fueron corriendo para sacarla de ahí.

¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!-gritó Brian quien la agarró del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!-le reclamó Beth.

Trabajar para sacar a mi madre de la cárcel - respondió orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo. Les miró defiándoles

¿Y tienes que hacerlo bailando eróticamente para viejos...-preguntó Beth mirando a Rachel- y pervertidas?

-No, no, eso es gratis. Es que mis compañeras y yo nos hemos emocionado y nos pusimos a bailar para la gente, pero por eso no cobramos.

Los muchachos se quedaron estupefactos, no lo entendieron o no lo querían entender. Lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que odiaron a sus compañeras desde ese mismo instante. - No sabes en que clase de vida te estás metiendo - dijo Beth mirando con asco a las otras chicas.

Emily lo comprendió todo- ¡Estaís celosos!

-¡¿Qué?!

No finjais que no sabeis de qué hablo- les dijo a ambos con una voz seductora típica de películas porno. No quería que ninguno de los dos hablase a sus madres lo que habían encontrado y encontró cómo- Vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento - Tomó a ambos de la mano y se los llevó a la barra aprovechando que estaban tan conmocionados por sus palabras. Emily, se puso frente a Beth y le dio la espalda a Brian, con su mano derecha juntaba su rastro al de ella, y con la izquierda combro involocó la cabeza de él en su hombro invitándole a besar mientras ella movía sus caderas de abajo a arriba, incitando a que siguieran sus movimientos. Cuando vio que iban a recuperar la cordura les invitó rapidamente a beber unas pequeñas botellitas de licor alemán, que dudosamente ellos aceptaron, eran tan pequeñas que nunca sospecharon que pudieran tener tal cantidad de alcohol. Continuaron bailando gran parte de la noche, Brian con tanto alcohol empezó a besar el cuello de Emily con gran pasión apretando su trasero contra sí, y Beth dejaba que sus manos vagasen por todo el cuerpo de Emily que se estaba dejando querer por un buen motivo, mientras en ocasiones ponía alguna copa. Rachel encontraba todo muy injusto, ella no podía tocar pero Beth y Brian sí.

Que no pare la fiesta

Don't stop the paaarty

No hicieron nada más allá porque el local tenía que cerrar y tenían que recoger a Kitty que estaba en una pequeña sala del local. Sí, Emily consiguió convencer a Blaine para que ella fuese la babysitter de su hija cuando el matrimonio estuviese de viaje, y se la llevó al local donde trabajaba.

¡¿Te has traído a la niña ...a un sitio como este?!- preguntó Beth. Lo cierto es que la niña le importaba poco, quería continuar con el experimento aun teniendo novio, pero no podía decirlo a las claras.

-Sí, aquí sólo entran las chicas para cambiarse la ropa, no hay sexo.

¡Pero puede que vea mujeres desnudas!- dijo Brian fingiendo estar tan indignado como su hermana y ocultando los mismos motivos.

¿Y cuál es el peligro, que se puede hacer lesbiana como tu madre?-preguntó encarándole.

¡Oye no insultes a mi madre!-respondió ofendido.

Emily se acercó muy tentadoramente a él para susurrarle- Cariño, si decir lesbiana lo consideras un insulto, es que tienes un serio problema con la homosexualidad.

Pues han entrado muchas chicas, y muy simpáticas. Me han regalado caramelitos- dijo la niña enseñando lo que le dieron. Los hermanos enseguida se los quitaron porque dijeron que no debía aceptar caramelos de extraños. Eso era ofensivo, no eran extrañas, Emily las conocía y no iban a darle nada malo a una niña y menos sabiendo que era amiga de ella. Prefirió no decir nada y volver todos a casa en paz. Rachel no dudo durante todo el viaje en poner excusas que ninguno prestó atención porque estaban pensando cada uno en lo suyo, dos querían sexo, una estaba ofendida por cómo juzgaron a sus amigas y su labor de niñera, y la niña quería caramelos.

Al día siguiente, las madres Lopez-Fabray a sabiendas de que todos estaban dormidos salieron desnudas de su habitación.

¿No debería darnos morbo si los que estuvieran fueran nuestros padres, y no nuestros hijos?-preguntó Quinn algo dudosa.

¡¿Qué más da? A mi me da morbo igual!- exclamó Santana agarrando a Quinn por la cintura y llevándola a la mesa. Se puso encima de ella para mordisquearle los pezones.

-Mmmm

Sus labios fueron hasta su cuello donde besaron con gran pasión su piel a la par que su mano jugaba con su clítoris. Quinn gemía como loca, una cosa muy característica de Quinn es lo alto que gemía, muy escandalosa. Por eso Santana debía terminar pronto para no despertar al resto de la casa... ni a los vecinos. Metió dos dedos dentro de su esposa y con un tercer dedo seguía acariciando el clítoris. Quinn movía sus caderas como loca,gimiendo sin parar- ¡Ayss...así Santana, sigue así!

Quinn tocó los pechos de su esposa para excitarse más, le encantaba tocar los pechos de Santana, eran tan blandos. A Santana le gustaba que se los tocase como ella lo hacía, era como una niña pequeña con su primer caramelo, lo saborea gustosamente. Aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos cuando encontró el punto G de su esposa, aquello que la hacía gritar como una loca...más aún.

¡Santana ...si sigues así...me voy a correr en toda la mesa!- chilló Quinn.

Córrete- susurró con su voz ronca. Antes de que se viniera, bajo su lengua clítoris y lo succionó con pasión, dando pequeños golpes con su lengua mientras sus dedos seguían tocando el punto G con toda la fuerza posible, porque a Quinn le gustaba duro.

¡Diosssss!-gritó viniendose de tal manera que una luz cegadora le nubló la consciencia, aunque Santana no paró y siguió para limpiar sus jugos hay que decir que el grito fue tal que despertó a la pequeña Kitty, que salió corriendo con un bate de beísbol- ¡¿Dónde está el ladrón, dónde está el ladrón que le doy con el bate?! - y a Emily que salió corriendo con su navaja- ¡¿Dónde está el ladrón, dónde está el ladrón que le rajo con la navaja?!- y a los hermanos Lopez-Fabray que salieron corriendo sin nada. Todos se quedaron quietos al ver a las dos madres en esa posición, en ese lugar, y teniendo sexo. A Kitty se le cayó el bate, a Emily la navaja, y a los hermanos la cartera.

Chicos, esto...-Santana apartó la boca de la zona sur de su esposa para intentar decir alguna explicación que le sacase de aquella situación.

No hace falta que digas nada- interrumpió Emily divertida por todo.

No...nada- dijo Beth que quería echarse lejía en los ojos - Pero recuerda que...nosotros no te hemos juzgado-dijo recordando su baile con Emily en medio entre ella y su hermano- Es decir, que ante una situación tan ...así no te juzgamos, tenlo presente.

Sí, exacto- dijo Brian que le costaba salir de su asombramiento.

Quinn intentó hablar a pesar de aquello para normalizarlo un poco- Ya bueno, chicos ahora que estaís todos queríamos hablaros de...

Espera un poco, esto es muy raro para ellos-dijo Emily- Vamos a vestirnos todos, digo vosotras, y a desayunar todos, luego entonces ya hablamos.

Kitty le parecía muy mal, no le paso desapercibido la pequeña mancha que tenía Santana en la boca- ¡No es justo, Santana puede comer vainilla por las mañanas y a mi no me dejan!


	4. Capítulo 13, conociendo a los abuelos

RM: te entiendo con Rachel haha. De alguna forma u otra a mí me divierte escribir ese personaje haha. ¿Ninfomanía? ¿ Sólo porque quieren sexo en medio de toda la casa cuando están sus hijos, una niña pequeña, y una adolescente a la que apenas conoce? Noooo haha

Gabu: Emily dará mucho que hablar en ciertas cosas haha, y la verdad pobre Kitty no sabe bien quién está a su lado, entre Santana, Quinn, y sus hijos pufff.

Lopz: En el fondo sospecho que los chicos se harán amigos XD

Espero que os guste este capítulo. Hay nuevos personajes que darán que hablar y aún salen mucho los antiguos. Estoy pensando en hablar un poco más también de los hijos de Santana,creo que sería interesante. ¿Qué opináis?

CAP 13

Santana había ido a acompañar a Emily a visitar a Brittany a la cárcel. Lo que vieron allí no fue nada agradable. Brittany salió a hablar con ellas con un golpe en el ojo. A Emily le hervía la sangre, y en el fondo aunque no quisiera reconocerlo a Santana también.

¡¿Quién te ha hecho eso?!- exigió Emily apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

No importa, hija - dijo sonriendo y poniendo la mano sobre el cristal. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ver a su hija, lo demás podía esperar.

¡¿Ha sido la Tijeras, verdad?! - preguntó Emily. "La Tijeras" era una del barrio que siempre estaba dando problemas innecesarios a casi todo el mundo. Ella se dedicaba a la droga, y eso le hacía bastante famosa. - ¡Voy a dar una pequeña visita a su hija en cuanto pueda!

¡Emily ya!- ordenó Brittany en inglés- No vas a hacer nada. Te vas a quedar en casa de los Lopez haciendo la tarea de clase o estudiando.

¡Jaaa estudiando! - exclamó Santana al imaginarse a la chica estudiando. Lo cierto es que pensaba que no miraba los libros ni de lejos. Se equivocaba, Emily trabajaba muy duro en el colegio por eso casi siempre conseguía pequeñas ayudas del gobierno.

¡¿Qué es tan divertido?! - preguntó Brittany indignada a Santana. La latina no se esperaba que Brittany le hablase de esa forma tan...defensora de su hija, tampoco que volviera a hablar en español y otra vez al inglés. Ese juego de inglés y español hacía que le costase entender mucho más. Sin embargo las otras parecían estar muy acostumbradas. - Emily, lo que debes hacer es estudiar y convertirte en una mujer. Porque...debes esperarme fuera, y cuando salga yo quiero que tú estés graduada.

Eso no va a ser posible- intervino Santana, ganándose las miradas de desaprobación -Porque vas a salir pronto, yo voy a ayudarte.

¿En serio?- preguntó Brittany esperanzada. -¿Y tus hijos?

Bueno... ellos deben entender que ... esto es peligroso, no puedo dejarte a ti. - respondió Santana.

No tuviste ningún reparo en el pasado en dejarla sola - dijo Emily intentando averiguar si Santana en verdad decía la razón y ayudaría o en el último momento se arrepentiría.

Esta vez es diferente - contestó - Sé que corre peligro, no somos nada pero si dejase a una amiga del pasado en un sitio peligroso sería una persona sin corazón. Amo a mis hijos.

Adoptivos- interrumpió Emily.

Amo a mis hijos- repitió Santana como si repitiendo borrase lo que dijo la joven- El dinero que tengo es para su Universidad, pero Beth ya está allí, y todos sabemos que posiblemente Brian no tenga la nota suficiente para ir ala universidad. Así que debo ser sabia y gastar mi dinero en quien sí lo necesita. Además, trabajo en un buffete de abogados puedo ayudarte yo misma con un buen equipo, me harán descuento.

La mañana del sábado transcurrió tranquilamente después de esa noticia. Estuvieron una hora hablando de sus asuntos, hubo un momento en el que Santana no entendía lo que se decían madre e hija al hablar español de una forma tan rápida. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que su español no era tan nativo como pensaba, claro que nunca tuvo a nadie más que sus padres para practicarlo. Volviendo al tema principal, en esa conversación tan casual entre madre e hija, se dio cuenta que la Brittany que conocía aún seguía ahí escondida en algún lugar temerosa de que la descubriesen. Estaba segura de ello porque por unos instantes sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo de hace años.

Al despedirse de Brittany, vio una cosa que nunca antes había visto. Emily lloraba con disimulo, no quería dejar a su madre ahí. Le pareció un gesto muy noble pero tenía miedo de acercarse a darle un abrazo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la chica.

Cuando estaban en el coche, de vez en cuando Santana la miraba de reojo, no podía evitar pensar cuánto se parecía ella. A su edad, hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, mirando a otro lado para que no se la viese llorar. - Gracias por lo de la ayuda- susurró Emily con su cara en la ventana del coche.

Santana no necesitaba oír más, ni que ella hiciera otro gesto. Podría ser la peor chica del mundo, pero sabía que aquello lo decía de corazón. Había una cosa de la que no dudaba de ella, y era el amor que profesaba a su madre.

Al llegar a casa , Emily se encontró con una estampa que ella nunca tuvo. Los abuelos Lopez sentados en el sofá con sus nietos y su nuera viendo la televisión. Los reconoció por las fotografías de cuando su madre era una niña, ellos salían en algunas. Siempre pensó que si algún día les viera les gritaría por haber abandonado a su madre cuando ésta les contó lo que le hizo el animal de su hijo. No creyeron a su madre, la acusaron de haber engañado a su hija con otro hombre, cuando lo cierto era que su hijo la violó. Pero justo cuando les conoce, Santana se porta genial con ella y no puede discutir con su familia.

Al escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba todos se sobresaltaron y fueron a saludar a Santana. Los señores Lopez fueron a saludar a su hija cuando se encontraron a su lado a una joven...exactamente igual a ella pero con la tez blanca.

Ah,mamá, papá, esta es Emily...Emily Pierce hija de Brittany - dijo Santana haciendo las presentaciones oportunas e innecesarias. Pues sus padres enseguida comprendieron quien era. También en ese momento se arrepintieron por no haberla creído. Estaba claro que era cierto, era la misma imagen de su hija... y también de su hijo. - ¿Mamá, papá, os pasa algo? Parece que habéis visto un Fantasma, y a un hombre lobo, y a los dos juntos...en tandem.

No...sí... estamos bien, hija- contestó Maribel con una sonrisa débil y sin dejar de contemplar a aquella jovencita que tenía frente a ella. Sabía que la niña les reconoció, su mirada de desdén no podía ser una casualidad, eso no existe.

Es un bonito momento en familia- dijo Emily en español intentando parecer lo más educada posible- y yo no soy de la familia, así que si me disculpais debo solucionar ciertas cosas.- Sin decir más se fue a su habitación.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó José, su padre. No le reclamaba, sólo preguntaba porque tenía miedo de que su hija supiera la verdad, toda la verdad. La verdad sobre su hermano, la verdad de cómo actuaron ellos con Brittany... Demasiadas cosas de las que no se sentían orgullosos, pero no podían tirar el nombre de su hijo por tierra por...nadie, ella no era nadie.

Brittany ha tenido ciertos problemas y está detenida- contestó Santana- ¡Escuchad, antes de que me digais algo sé que vais a decir, pero yo soy la única persona que puede cuidar de Emily por un tiempo! ¡Tiene pocos amigos, menos recomendables, y ninguno con una situación económica para que una adolescente coma su comida!

A mi me parece bien - dijo Maribel que en cuanto vio a la niña comprendió todos los errores que cometió en el pasado. En otras palabras, sentía remordimientos.

Esa hica es incorregible- suspiró Quinn un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento.

No más que tú - contestó Beth en su defensa. Al ver la mirada de todos intentó rectificar- Que no deberíamos juzgarla tan pronto.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó Quinn al ver el extraño comportamiento de su hija - ¿Tú no eres la que te llevas mal con ella?

Sí, y lo seguiremos haciendo probablemente- intervino Brian comprendiendo a su hermana.- Pero ...- ambos hermanos recordaron lo de la otra noche y querían más de ello- pero hemos comprendido que en el fondo es una buena chica.

Vale, cambiemos de asunto - dijo Santana que no quería estar todo el rato a lo mismo. Se acercó a su mujer y la dio un beso de recién llegada de casa.

Sí, Santana hija, tenemos una buena noticia que darte - le dijo su padre- Hemos venido a Nueva York con tu prima Danielle.

¡¿Danielle?!- preguntó Santana emocionada. Quinn, sin embargo, no lo estaba tanto - Sí, tu primita Danielle.

-¿Y dónde está?

De pronto escucharon un grito arriba. Era la prima Danielle que se había encontrado en el cuarto de baño con Emily y ambas se habían asustado.

Ahí está- suspiró Quinn un tanto cansada de la prima.

Pronto bajo por las escaleras la prima Danielle con cara de asustada - Acabo de ver a Santana en blanca. Vale, acepto que necesito las dichosas lentes.

No, esa no era Santana, tu vista estaba bien,cariño - dijo Maribel con cariño a su sobrina.

Menos mal, ¡qué susto!-exclamó Danielle. Al ver a su prima, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con gran fuerza - ¡Santana cuánto tiempo!

-Lo sé, prima. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Más bien quién - dijo entre risas. - Ya te lo diré. De momento, ¿por qué no me contais sobre vosotros? Beth, háblame sobre tu novio- Beth siempre se había llevado bien con la prima Danielle y le comentó lo del chico, pero no esperaba que ésta preguntase delante de sus madres, ya que a ellas les había evitado contar detalles de qué tipo de relación mantenía con el muchacho.

¡¿Tienes novio?!- preguntó Santana que de pronto su mirada se tornó la de la típica que en algún momento haría un interrogatorio exhaustivo.- ¡¿No será el amigo que mencionaste hace tiempo? Porque ese no me gusta para ti!

Beth hizo caso omiso por esta vez. Tenía mucha confusión en su cabeza como para prestar atención. Mientras tanto los abuelos intentaron suavizar la conversación, y sacar temas mejores como la cantidad de desgracias del mundo.

Quinn en ese momento recibió una llamada a su celular. Era Rachel. -¿Hola?

-¡Quinn, qué alegría oírte!

Eso más bien debería decirlo yo - contestó molesta porque no había dado señales de vida- Hace tiempo que no me llamas, no sé prácticamente nada de ti.

-¿Cariño, estás celosa?

Qué graciosa- dijo Quinn riendo las gracias a su amiga.

No te preocupes - dijo Rachel- Vente esta noche con Kurt y conmigo, vamos encontrarnos en su casa y de ahí decidir qué hacer la noche.

¿Puede venir la prima de Santana?- preguntó Quinn a sabiendas de que si decía que sí a Rachel, tarde o temprano le obligaría a preguntarlo.

¿Para qué? - preguntó Rachel extrañada.

-Está su prima con nosotras ahora mismo, y no creo que quiera que la dejemos sola con su padre.

¡Ahh, qué pensabas invitar a Santana también!- dijo Rachel pensando un nuevo es que le decepcionase Santana, ella lo intentaría con quien pudiese- Bueno yo había pensado algo sólo para los tres, pero sí, sí que venga quien pueda.

Bueno Rachel te cuelgo, voy a comer con mis suegros- se despidió Quinn- Hablamos del plan en una hora, ¿ok? ciao.- Quinn se acercó a la mesa con la familia casi entera y se dispuso a rezar la oración para dar gracias a Dios por los alimentos.

Por la tarde, Quinn, Santana, y Danielle se fueron a casa d Kurt. Allí estaban Rachel, el propio Kurt, y un hombre al que no conocían.

Bien, os presento- dijo Rachel que no tenía ningún derecho a presentar a la gente- Este es Sebastían...amigo de Kurt.

¿Y Blaine y la niña?- preguntó Santana. Había algo que no le gustaba de ese asunto.

Están con sus padres creo - contestó Kurt.

Empezaron la tarde con una gran comida que el anfitrión había preparado. A lo que le siguió una gran cantidad de música y alcohol. Todos bailaban con todos,se reían de todo. En cuanto Quinn y Rachel se alejaron un poco, Quinn comenzó a protestar de Brittany, y aunque parezca mentira, sí, Rachel la detuvo- No me gusta que protestes tanto sobre Brittany.

-¡¿Perdona?!

Nunca he sido muy cercana a ella, pero fue vuestra amiga y me parece normal que la ayudeis- contestó Rachel- Además, está en la cárcel, no deberías preocuparte.- En ese momento ambas comprobaron lo cerca que siempre estaba la prima Danielle de Santana- A mi me preocuparía más la prima Danielle. Esa chica con la tontería de hola prima, está tocándola todo el rato.

Son primas, nada más- contestó Quinn, que parecía que intentaba convencerse más a sí misma que a Rachel.

Nada más...- replicó Rachel - Sólo te diré que he visto primos que han tenido hijos juntos. -dijo aprovechando para tocarle el brazo sin que nadie la viera- Tú te merecerías a una mujer a la que no tuvieras que vigilar tanto.

Quinn se volteó para mirarla fijamente. En ese momento, Santana y Danille se acercaron a ellas- ¿Os podéis creer que Danielle fue al zoo, vio a un niño que no paraba de llorar y le tiró el gorro a la jaula de los leones? ¡¿No es divertido?!

Quinn irónicamente, y con desdén dijo- ¡Sí, muy divertida ella!

De pronto Danielle rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Santana y Quinn puso peor cara. - ¿Oye, no os gusta tocar demasiado?

Somos latinas- contestó Danielle.

Pero qué latinas sois si habláis muy mal español- intervino Rachel sin darse cuenta- Quiero decir que...voy a cantar.

Tras una hora con la misma dinámica, Quinn agarró a Santana del brazo y la besó con pasión frente a Danielle que parecía o fingía no entender nada. - ¡ Ahora sí que me haces caso!-contestó una borracha y enfadada Quinn.-¡Llevas toda la noche con tu prima!

Santana empezó a llorar casi sin motivo alguno - ¡¿Por qué me dices esto?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te quiero?!

-¡Cuando no hay nadie más con quien estar!

Danielle, para su desgracia, era la única sobria y fue la que tuvo que llevar a la pareja al sofa hasta que se les pasó la bebida y ya podían actuar como personas normales. Tras eso volvían a estar bien, y se habían prácticamente olvidado de todo. -No les dura apenas el enfado- pensó Danielle.

Esa misma noche, Emily vestida con una sudadera de lana, un gorro negro y una máscara blanca, marchó por su antiguo barrio. Con las manos en los pantalones caminaba por sus calles hasta que dio con un grupo de chicas jóvenes que estaban bebiendo desde hacía una o dos horas por lo menos. Se colocó a cierta distancia, hasta que finalmente una de las chicas se alejó entre los arbustos para poder hacer sus necesidades. Antes de que eso pasase, apareció entre las sombras y la golpeó en la nuca. La tapó la boca, y la agarró del pelo para golpearla contra el suelo. Cuando la chica se zafó de ella y se volteó para encararla, Emily sacó la navaja que escondió en el pantalón y la utilizó con experiencia para cortarle el labio hasta llegar al a mejilla. La chica cayó al suelo y gritó lo que pudo. - ¡Dile a tu madre, que la próxima vez que toque a la mía será peor!

Antes de que las amigas de ella llegasen, salió corriendo haciendo Free running. Estaba tranquila porque a la par que sabrían quién es su madre, también era consciente de que nadie nada más que ella sabía su rutina, así que no podrían vengarse...menos en el club, pero eso era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

Cuando llegó a casa se fue a su habitación, se quitó la máscara, y se metió en el baño para lavarse las manos llenas de sangre ajena. Fue entonces cuando tras ella se abrió la puerta.


	5. Capítulo 14 Los Lopez

Lopz: Pues sí, es un poco así todo. Y es casualidad que sin ser latina, Brittany aprendiese más español debido a vivir en un barrio latino de Nueva York, que ahí como no sepas español...vete a otro sitio. Aunque el nombre del barrio me lo inventé. Gabu: Rachel quiere con todas haha, con las que pueda. RM: Has entendido muy bien los personajes de Quinn, Rachel, y Santana. Aunque a los Lopez uff aún tienes que conocerles. De todos modos con respecto a lo otro, en algún capítulo tienen episodios de ninfomanía hahaha. Guest: Emily es un gran peligro, en sí misma haha.

Disfrutadlo, ya tengo los siguientes episodios pero siempre quiero ver si está bien o mal para corregir cosas en los posteriores. Me gusta leer vuestras opiniones y ver si se entendieron las cosas.

CAP 14

Tras la puerta apareció José al baño. Vio como su nieta, Emily, se lavaba la sangre de las manos. La miró con desdén y ella le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo.

¿Eso es lo que hace la gente de tu clase? - preguntó José con odio.

Sí, y a veces violamos a las novias de nuestras hermanas...pero como yo no tengo hermanas- contestó Emily haciendo galantería de su sarcasmo. Antes de que saliera del baño, José la agarró por el brazo suavemente pero a la par con firmeza. - No creerás que de verdad pienso que mi hijo sea un violador.

A lo lejos se escuchó un golpe de la puerta de la calle, y las voces de quienes acababan de llegar - Me parece muy bonito que quieras negarte a ver cómo era tu hijo, de verdad, un gesto precioso pero como no me sueltes el brazo pienso decirle ahora mismo a tu hija que tenía por hermano a un violador, y unos padres que le ocultaron qué le hicisteis a su amiga cuando os contó lo de su embarazo.

Cuando llegó Santana se encontró a su padre y a Emily mirándose mutuamente pero sin decir palabra la adolescente se retiró a su cuarto. Tampoco quiso prestarles más atención pues su prima y su mujer habían bebido bastante y tenía que pensar un poco en ellas. Rodeada del cuello se tiró Quinn sobre ella. La consiguió llevar a la cama.

¡No me quieres!- dijo una enfadada y borracha Quinn- ¡Eres una mala persona, te acuestas con tu prima!

Santana miraba al cielo y resoplaba- Claro, claro, con mi prima.

-¡Sí, prestas atención a todas menos a mí!

Duerme un poco que el alcohol no te está sentando bien- dijo Santana un tanto cansada de las constantes inseguridades de su esposa. Esperaba por el bien del matrimonio, que esos ataques se debieran al alcohol y no a algunos sentimientos reales. Por otro lado llevó a su prima al cuarto de Brian, no se atrevía a dejarla con Emily. No lo admitiría, pero aún la tenía miedo.

¡Vamos Santana, vamos a jugar!- decía Danielle en un estado de embriaguez. La agarraba de la blusa para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Déjate de tonterías, Dani- contestó Santana un tanto cansada de ambas borrachas que trajo a casa.

Te voy a enseñar algo que nunca antes te enseñaron bien- dijo con una sonrisa picarona. Antes de que Santana pudiera responder, su prima miró con lujuria sus labios y los besó con toda la pasión que pudo. Los relamió sensualmente. Santana gimió, ni yo misma sé si de sorpresa o de placer. Abrió los ojos como platos y la apartó antes de hacer algo que complicase todo- ¡¿Qué haces, Dani?!

Brian apareció en su cuarto, y vio todo lo que pasó. Sin mediar palabra ayudó a su madre a recostar a Danielle.

Oye hijo,- dijo Santana que no sabía cómo afrontar esto- la prima Dani ha bebido mucho, y ya sabes que cuando bebes...

Sí,sí, lo sé- contestó sin realmente saber qué más decir. No quería saber demasiado sobre el asunto.

Yo creo que sería mejor que no lo contásemos, por Dani- continuó la madre.

Sí, aparte mamá se llevaría un disgusto por una tontería de una borracha- replicó Brian

intentando analizar la situación.- sería innecesario que se lo contásemos a alguien.

Una tontería- susurró Santana para sí misma.

Entretanto Beth había regresado al Campus de la universidad porque se había olvidado unos papeles del pago de la matrícula en su dormitorio. Se encontró con su nuevo amigo, Markus, un estadounidense de familia alemana cuyos padres formaban parte de aquella élite de Estados Unidos que gobernaban las leyes del país.

Hola Beth - saludó haciendo gala de su atractiva sonrisa.- ¿Ya has elegido las materias para la especialización en el código Penal?

-Sí.

Sabes, he estado pensando mucho en ti- dijo de pronto- Podríamos pasar la tarde en mi habitación para estudiar.

¿Estudiar? - preguntó muy incredulamente Beth. No quería decírselo abiertamente a su novio, pero sabía que el no estudiaba nada. ¿Para qué? Su tío es el rector de la universidad.

Lo siento cariño, hoy han venido mis abuelos y no puedo - contestó Beth. Era la verdad, quería ver a sus abuelos que para eso habían venido de tan lejos.

Entonces voy contigo a tu casa a cenar, no se hable más - Dijo amarrando su chaqueta de Armani, de la mesa donde la puso. - Además es hora de que me presentes a tu madre. Me dijiste que era una prestigiosa abogada de buena familia, posiblemente haya coincidido en algún caso con algunos de mi familia.

Lo cierto que Beth siempre había querido evitar el encuentro entre sus madres y su novio. La razones eran obvias, primero que nada más empezar debes evitar ese tipo de presentaciones tan oficiales, otro es que tampoco quería dar un paso tan formal, y por último su novio era un radical con ciertos asuntos. Ahora se le sumaba la problemática de Emily, no le había contado a su novio lo de la chica, ni que vivía en casa temporalmente, ni mucho menos lo del otro día con ella y su hermano.

Quinn y Santana habían abandonado la casa para dar una vuelta por la mañana a solas a pesar de que Quinn no se encontrase muy bien - Hace demasiado frío para estar fuera- protestó la rubia sintiéndose un poco mal.

Si ayer no hubieras bebido tanto el frío no sería un problema - le contestó Santana reprochando a su mujer. Ahora Quinn entendió que hizo algo mal - ¿Qué hice? ¿Alguna estupidez?

Nooo- dijo sarcásticamente Santana- tan sólo insinuaste que yo tenía algo con mi prima.

Ahh eso, sí - dijo inconscientemente Quinn, pero pudo solucionarlo- Sí que está mal. Lo siento, yo sin beber nunca diría algo así de la simpática de tu prima- y eso iba sin sarcasmo, mentía todo lo que podía y más.

¡Mira Quinn, esto se ha acabado!- dijo Santana con ferocidad. Cuando vio la cara de Quinn prosiguió- No, no, me refiero a las escenas de celos, no a lo nuestro. - explicó con rapidez para que no hubiese malentendidos. Lo cual hizo que Quinn respirase con tranquilidad- Quinn, yo estoy contigo, y sólo contigo, no con otra. Si estoy contigo es porque quiero.-dijo como explicándoselo a una niña- ¡Esto de los celos tiene que parar ya! ¡Necesito saber que confias en mi y que estás de mi lado! ¡ No puedo continuar toda la vida sin saber si me creerás o no, si me apoyarás en mis actitudes o pensarás que son interesadas lo que sea. Si los celos no se acaban lo nuestro no va a funcionar, así que quiero que te comprometas aquí y ahora!

...-la rubia dudaba de lo que debía responder. Por un lado, nunca se iba a fiar de ciertas mujeres que se acercaban a su mujer con motivos claramente sexuales, pero no quería perder a su esposa- Cariño yo confío en ti, y por ti cambiaré, pero poco a poco. No esperes un cambio radical.

Tras lo dicho Santana le dio un beso pasional en medio de la calle ganándose miradas de curiosos y homófobos. Las manos de la latina se enredaron entre los cabellos de su esposa.

- Te quiero- dijo Santana- Y me conformo con que de verdad lo intentes.

En la casa Beth presentó a su novio a sus abuelos y hermano.

Vaya, nunca nos había presentado a un novio, debes de ser importante para ella- dijo su abuelo orgulloso del hombre que su nieta había elegido como novio.

Sí,sí mucho-susurró Brian en la oreja de su hermana. Ambos seguían recordando. - Yo soy

Brian, encantado- dijo presentándose.

¿De dónde son ustedes? - preguntó Markus mirando a los abuelos que obviamente tenían rasgos latinos.

Somos de Puerto Rico- respondió Maribel con ese acento tan exagerado que ella tiene.

¡Vaya!- exclamó sorprendido- Yo siempre he querido hacer un pequeño viaje por Puerto Rico, Cuba, toda esa zona me fascina.

¿Ah, sí?- dijo Beth sorprendida. Ella no recordaba que él supiese algo sobre el pueblo latino o que sintiera interés por él.

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Por supuesto, son países bellos!

Maribel entendió que lo que le interesaba al chico de su país era la fiesta y la playa.A ella le parecía bien, era joven, pero a su marido parecía que le había encantado el gesto de admiración a su país.

El matrimonio entró por la puerta, y José exclamó- ¡Mira ahí viene mi hija!

Markus por educación se acercó a las dos mujeres para presentarse. No sabía quién era la madre de su novia, entonces Beth se acercó con cautela e hizo la presentación... a su forma- Mira Markus te presento a...Quinn y Santana- dijo evitando la palabra que Santana dijo a continuación - Sus madres.

¿Sus madres?- le confundió aquello. Miró con desdén a todos lados.

Si, nuestras madres- respondió Brian ofendido por sus miradas- ¿Lo entiendes o te lo dibujo?

El muchacho se empezó a reir de la nada- Muy bien Beth, el chiste fue gracioso, casi me lo creo.

Todos le miraban serios, y comprendió que no era ningún chiste. Sin embargo, antes de que continuasen la conversación, Maribel les interrumpió- ¡Chicos, la comida está preparada!

¿No esperamos a Dani?- preguntó Santana.

No, no se encuentra muy bien- contestó José.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Quinn rezó para bendecir la mesa, gesto que agradó al novio. - Por lo menos sabéis rezar.

Sí, no somos unos incivilizados- contestó Quinn.

No pero sí unos hipócritas - contestó abiertamente- y no os ofendais pero los alemanes somos así.

Beth que por dentro estaba avergonzada se preguntaba cuándo su novio había ido a Alemania si él nació aquí, se crió aquí, y las fiestas en todos lados menos Alemania.

¿Así cómo? ¿Imprudentes?-respondió Quinn a la defensiva.

El chico respondió con una sonrisa altanera - Mire señora...lo que sea, puede que yo no le guste pero va a tener que aceptar que su hija y yo estamos muy enamorados y planeamos estar saliendo juntos por mucho tiempo.

Entonces tú tendrás que aceptar que nosotras somos sus madres- replicó Quinn.

Un momento, un momento, ¿quién te ha dicho a ti que mi hija está enamorada de ti? - intervino Santana indignada por el muchacho.

Bueno, es evidente- dijo dando la mano a Beth- Mi padre lucha a favor de la familia tradicional en el partido republicano, no sé si entiende lo que quiero decir.

Para un momento- ordenó José- ¿Vienes a la casa de mi hija a faltarle el respeto?

Esa no es mi intención, señor- contestó Markus- El problema que su hija está en contra de todo lo que mi familia es, y mi familia podría aportar a Beth una gran estabilidad, prometerle un puesto importante en este país. Esto es un problema.

En ese momento todos esperaron que Beth dijera algo, y no lo dijo. Ella estaba callada sin saber qué hacer, a quién darle la razón o no.

¡Escucha- espetó Santana con severidad golpeando la mesa- yo soy de Lima High Adjecent, y tengo orgullo,¿sabes lo que pasa en Lima High Adjecent?!¡Cosas Malas!

El chico, asustado por cómo reaccionó, salió rápido por la puerta sin mirar atrás. No habían llegado a probar el primer plato y ya habían corrido de la casa al la cena todos miraron muy decepcionados a Beth, que ante esa presión silenciosa se levantó de la mesa y se fue al baño. Su hermano la siguió y la volteó a la fuerza- ¿A ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó Brian.

-¿Disculpa?

No finjas sorpresa- dijo su hermano con tranquilidad- ¿por qué sales con un idiota como ese?

-No lo entenderías.

No lo haría y no lo hago, ni siquiera te gusta- replicó dejando ver que tras sus palabras se encontraba aquél recuerdo común.

Ya pero...-Beth no encontraba palabras. No sabía cómo explicarlo, al principio sí le gustaba, estaba bien, no era un amor pasional pero había atracción y pasaban momentos agradables. La cosa ahora estaba algo más fría, él miraba la relación de una manera diferente, ni siquiera supo en qué momento ella dijo que sería su novia cuando él lo fue diciendo por todos lados.- tiene cosas buenas.

-¿Cómo...?

-Se preocupa por mi.

¿Cuándo?- preguntó Brian pensando en todas las conversaciones que tuvo con su hermana cuando ella necesitaba a alguien y le contaba que se sentía muy sola.

Ah... a su manera- intentó decir.- Mira, lo cierto es que no sé cuando esto empezó a ser una relación sería, él no siempre es así, a veces puede ser muy detallista. Y no puedo dejarle así como así, ya escogí las materias de Penal y su padre tiene conexiones, me interesa como contacto.

¡Podrías ser lesbiana y no saberlo!- dijo de pronto Brian- ¡O bisexual!

-¿A qué viene eso?

A lo que pasó el otro día - susurró en su oído- No podemos negarlo, nos pasó algo con esa chica. Yo nunca hubiera compartido un momento así con una chica a la vez que esa chica estaba con mi hermana, ¿ y tú te acercarías a una chica de esa forma ?

No lo sé- respondió Beth- no creo.

-¿Y a ella?

Pasó, no pude controlarlo, pero no me acercaría a otra-respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

¡No pasa nada, absolutamente nada!- respondió con severidad- Brian, no estoy preparada para hablar de eso ahora mismo. Con ella no pasa nada, ni a ti tampoco, tú tienes muchas chicas, y yo tengo mi novio,ya está.

En la cocina la abuela Lopez, preguntó dónde estaba "la chica". No supieron darle respuesta- Debemos comprarle un celular, ya está bien, nunca sabemos dónde está-dijo Quinn.

Sí, con su amiga Stacy no puede estar ahora porque es de día- respondió Santana dando la razón a su mujer- Se puede oponer todo lo que quiera, pero la vamos a obligar a tener un celular, nunca sabemos si está bien, mal, si la han acuchillado sin piedad.

En realidad Emily había pasado la mañana con Puck en su casa, charlando, riendo, comiendo pizza. Contándose sus cosas. Ella no podía estar mucho tiempo sin él, ni él sin ella. Dependían el uno del otro, eran una familia, su madre, él, y ella. Llegó a altas horas de la madrugada a casa de Puck para poder regresar pronto por la tarde a casa de los Lopez. En vez de entrar por la puerta, entró a las ocho de la tarde por la ventana. No quería hablar con nadie, tenía un poco de añoranza de su vida. Agarró su vieja guitarra como casi todos los días, y tocó una nueva letra en español que escribió debido a esos duros momentos.

Cuando dormía en los parques

un arcángel venía a protegerme de noche,

a espantar a la policía.

No sé lo que pasó,

si estaba escrito o no,

si fue su culpa o la mía.

Pero mi ángel cayó,

igual que yo caí en cada vicio que me descubría.

La diferencia entre él y yo,

es que yo aún sigo con vida.

Siempre tenía un plan,

hablaba de escapar robando un barco del puerto.

Si le hubiera dejado hubiera reventado

la caja fuerte de un banco

creyendo en delirios de Robin Hood.

Delirios de Robin Hooooood

La prima Danielle pasó por ahí de casualidad sin casualidad. Tenía curiosidad por ver quién cantaba. Porque casi todos estaban en el salón viendo la televisión. - Es una linda canción- dijo sin miramientos en español.

Gracias- dijo algo sorprendida- ¿Sabes español?

Un poco- respondió haciendo el gesto de pequeña cantidad.- Mi lengua materna es el inglés.

Tú lo admites- dijo implicando un mensaje tras sus palabras.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Me llamo Danielle, soy la prima de Santana.

Yo soy Emily, y no soy prima de nadie- contestó.

-Te debes de sentir muy sola.

Me sentía sola,entonces llegaste y entendí que la soledad no es tan mala- respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-Porque quieres algo.

Sí, pero no es algo que tú me puedas proporcionar- contestó siendo distante.

Ya, aún así venes porque quieres que sea un apoyo o algo - respondió con claridad- Te lo voy a resumir para que entiendas mi postura en esta casa. Lo que tú hagas mientras no sea robar dinero me da igual. Yo confío en que mi madre salga pronto y nos vayamos ambas.

No me has entendido- intervino Danielle- lo que yo quiero tú no me lo puedes dar, pero lo que quiere la familia lo puedes dar- al ver que Emily no entendía prosiguió- Voy a ser clara, no vengo en mi nombre, sino por mi familia, te ofrezco una cantidad de dinero al mes porque no digas que tú eres hija de mi primo.

En el fondo aquello le había dolido a Emily, no esperaba nada de ellos, aunque albergaba la esperanza que tuvieran algo de decencia como para reconocer el mal que hicieron- Mi respuesta es que me vas el dinero todos los meses, pero además pediré unas cuántas cosas más que necesito, tengo una lista- se levantó, sacó la lista de debajo de su cama y se la dio a Danielle- primita Danielle, voy a ser clara, si algo, por cualquier casual, el dinero no llegase a tiempo, o no lo acordado, pienso destruiros.

Por cierto la canción es de Amaral, pero yo me la imaginé con otro toque.


End file.
